


"Revenge"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of an ATC.of the Episode,"The Lost" ...Five years later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I’m Done…

This is a idea I had, for a sequel, to “THE LOST” ..it came to me after a discussion, with My Dodge family  
about Episodes that were never followed up… So This is My version of What might have been..?

Revenge  
Pt.1

“Ahh, Miss Kitty ,can you believe it’s been Five years? Look at her now,.. She’s come a long way”….

 

July proved to be a dry. And hot ..Time in Kansas… But everyone was looking forward to the hugh celebration, in Dodge City,.. It was also the town anniversary ….The festivities were all planned…

With the air so still,.. This way definitely a morning , Kitty would be up early.. Unable to sleep she was up and dressed… figuring there was a lot to be done…she could hear Sam down in the bar ..getting ready for the days business … sweeping out the large room that would soon be full to the rims…   
Descending the staircase, she noticed that Sam had, ready a pot of fresh brewed Coffee…. Morning Sam…  
Oh, Good morning Miss Kitty… Your down early..? Shaking her head and smiling… Sam the air is so thick, you can cut it with a knife… I couldn’t sleep.., besides.. shortly we should be busy.. Yes Ma’am  
And we’re all ready for ‘um … Well that’s good.. Sam, will you be alright here for a little while..?  
Sure Miss Kitty.. there a problem? Oh, No.. Not a problem.. I just wanted to take some thing out to   
Bess Ronniger’s Place… Oh, sure .. Mr. Jonas, sent over those things you asked for … if you like I’ll put them in the Buggy for ya’? Thanks Sam,.. I appreciate that… I shouldn’t be long… Festus’ offered to ride out with me.. So I’ll be able to handle everything… the sound of jingling spurs… were like an announcement that Festus’ was on his way… Morning Miz Kitty,.. Sam… Ahh, see here he is now..  
Morning Festus’.. Coffee? Sure I will… if’n we got the time…? Oh, Festus’ sit have a cup… I’m not in a rush… are you sure Matt don’t need you here today? Nah, Newly be a lookin’ out for things.. And Matthew is a heading fur.. Jake Worth‘s Place… He is? Kitty said arching a brow. Yeah, Jake needed him to come out bout’ a land problem… Oh, He didn’t say anything. Oh well , I guess I’ll see him later?

 

Ronniger Farm

Will and the boys were working out at the barn, shoeing a horse, and Bess was getting the children feed and ready for the day. Momma, Mary yelled out…, when can we go shopping for a new dress?…Bess, quietly shook her head,… Land sake girls.. one of these days I’ll be able to keep up with the growth spurts in this house.. As she was talking she heard a wagon approaching…. Exiting the front door she noticed a woman and two men… Well, Good Morning Folks,.. Is there something I can help you with? At first they said nothing…. Then one of the men said : we just be needing some water for the horses… sure can do….  
She showed them to the well… and offered them a chance to sit.. A spell… No, that won’t be necessary   
The gravel voiced woman said. We need to be making our way to town… don’t want to miss the celebration.. All the while ,.. One of the men were watching the children… just staring … unsure why…  
But something was making him pay close attention.. To the girls.! As they pulled away thanking Bess for the water… he looked back over his shoulder, then said… Ma’ don’t know why but she looks like we, know’d her ..? What you be taking bout’ Eugene? That little girl.. The one with the yellow hair…  
Oh Eugene we don’t be knowing these folks… just mind yur own self… But Ma’? quickly she back handed him.. won’t be telling you again. As they drove their wagon down the dirt road… they passed Kitty and Festus’ and again he said.. Ma’ did you see’s her? Eugene, you just be in the sun too long.. we be in town soon and you can be cooling down some et’ the saloon.. 

 

When the children saw Festus’ and kitty they all came screaming… Ma’ we got company.. someone’s coming.. Then Robbie said.. It’s Miss Kitty!.. and Festus’. is with her… well land sakes Kids…  
Give her some room …Hi Bess’.. Miss Kitty?.. what are you doing out here today.. .. Oh, I just had a few things I thought maybe you might get use of… the extra fabric… and some other things.. The little ones stood by her side… Smiling… Oh, and I think ..maybe there’s some sugar candy in there too.   
Why Miss Kitty, you didn’t have to do this.. Bess said grabbing her hand and leading her into the house..  
Come on kids…, give us some room?… Miss Kitty I’ll fetch these here things directly. .fur ya…  
Thank You Festus’… Now Festus’ you bring yourself in here and sit… I have plenty of food left from breakfast.. You have some you hear? Why Miz Ronniger… et’ I won’t hear any arguments..   
Then from behind.. Another voice said… Ya best listen .. She’s a tough one Festus’ turning around..  
Will was standing behind them…. I learned along time ago not to argue with Mother….

 

Sitting having Coffee,.. Kitty noticed a few of the girls came running down the stairs….  
Walk Please!.. Bess said softly…It was Mary, Amy ..and Katie.. Bess and Will decided to call her Katie after Kitty.. Seeing that she brought her into their lives… Oh My .. Katie you are growing like a weed right before my eyes… Katie came over rather quickly…. Wrapping her arms around.. Kitty neck…”I missed you”! she said softly… Well I’m here ..like I said I would…. I’m sorry I haven’t been out sooner…  
Let me look at you… Katie was 17 now… she had changed so much.. Bess and Will had done a wonderful Job.., with cleaning her up, teaching her to talk,.. Even to read… it was a slow process but.. With the love of the family.., and the security.. She knew she was safe. Well are you girls looking forward to the celebration on the 4th… In Tandem they all said: Yes Ma’am.., Ma’ says there’s gonna be a dance…  
Smiling up at them,.. Yes That’s right.. And I sure hope you will all be there..? Ma’ you said we can go …  
Ok, For a bit… but ….. We know, we Know .., Oh, Bess ..I’ll be there ..and Matt, Newly, Festus’ they’ll be fine..

Well, Maybe since Miss Kitty brought me some pretty fabric… and some dresses.. Looking over her shoulder… “which she shouldn’t have” I guess we can put something together for the three of you…  
Now you all have your chores… go on ..or there won’t be a dance… Ok, We’re going.. Thanks Miss Kitty!  
Your welcome girls… Bess I don’t know how you do it… I swear you’re a saint! Laughing……  
Bess looked over at Kitty.. she was watching Katie… Bess knew Kitty Loved the Children, but that she had a special place in her heart for Katie…. Gosh Bess,.. She’s growing up so nicely… you and Will have done wonders… Just then Bess sat down and put her hands on her face…. Bess what is it? Oh just thinking….

“Ahh, Miss Kitty can you believe it’s been five years,… Look at her now,.. She’s come a Long way!”

Yes Bess she has,… Five years?… She sure has come a long way from when I first found her or she found me!? Did I ever thank You.. For all you both have done.. I didn’t know what I was going to do…  
But, I just knew I couldn’t leave her out there in the badlands… and she couldn’t go back to Juble Creek.  
No, Miss Kitty you did the right thing.

 

Back In Town

Driving their wagon down front street, they pulled the wagon behind the stable… I guess we be staying here? Ma’ ya said we can wet’r throats.. A bit when we gots here…? Oh, Alright, but be quick bout’ it…  
O’kay Ma’ saw us a saloon just down the street…? They all entered the Long Branch…stinking to high heaven….Bottle Barkeep! Then they sat at a table… Sam went to give them three glasses… we not be needing them there glasses…. The bottle be fine! Sam just rolled his eyes.. OK! Have it your way….  
Ma’ this be some fancy place… 

Matt stood , at the batwing doors, scanning the room, as usual…not seeing Kitty, he asked Sam…  
Kitty here Sam? No Marshal.., she’s out at the Ronniger farm, Oh so that’s what Festus’ was up to this morning? Yeah, he went with Miss Kitty… She said she wouldn’t be long.., she was just taking some things out for the children.., shaking his head, I should have known..!, Sam I think Bess and Will are on to her ..by now… Smiling, Me too Marshal.., But Miss Kitty has a soft spot for those kids…  
Yeah, But she’ll never admit it… Between me and You Sam. “Is that a Fact?” turning quickly…  
Kitty?.., I didn’t know you were back..? Of course you didn’t.. Cowboy! What’s this about a soft Spot Sam? Oh, Nothing Miss Kitty.. The Marshal was just saying…Wait… Matt said stopping him from finishing his sentence.. You said… Oh Stop Both of you…It was just a few things I had lying around…nodding his head,… Sure it was Kit! That’s enough out of you Cowboy.. Thought Festus’ said you had to go to Jake’s place… Yeah I am Later. All the while The three at the table were watching every move Matt and Kitty made… Looking at the men.., her boys,.. She said : “You be remembering him?” he’s a big one… Sure Do Ma’… he be the one that locked us up …. Don’t you worry,.. Momma will be lookin’ out fur us now…. Matt looked over at them,.. Not sure why they were familiar… Kitty do you know them? Not that I can be sure of…Why? Oh they came in just before you Marshal.. Sam added.  
Kitty stared at them briefly… Something doesn’t sit right, Matt… but I can’t put my finger on it!

Slowly the three got up and walked out not looking at Matt, Kitty or Sam… Just moving swiftly…  
Well, I have a lot to do before this celebration get underway.. So , I’ll see you after you get back cowboy?  
Sure Kitty, maybe supper?.. Placing her hand over his.. I’d like that…Sam just moved away to give them the moment….

Out side,.. Standing together,… Ma’ do you be thinking… that she looks like the woman …?

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pt.2

“Revenge”

 

Camping behind the Stables, the three stranger’s in Dodge.. woke early.. mainly due to the loud noises..  
It was the day before, the 4Th and last minute decoration were being made…

Still with no wind breeze, The two lying entwined.. in the room above the Long Branch.. Were slowly   
Stirring.. Snuggling in the large arms that always symbolized a safe haven…Kitty , slowly buried her face into the chest of her rather large Cowboy…In a softly sultry, voice: “Ummm Morning Cowboy..”   
Pulling her in tighter,.. Morning! Couldn’t sleep huh? With all that racket.. are you kidding me?…(Laughing) But, it’s still early… What did you have in Mind.. Miss Russell? Now giggling..  
And sliding her small frame a top his large one…, Maybe an encore of your performance ..Last night?  
Pulling her up closer to him , now face to face…Your Wish is My Command.. Ma’am!  
Rolling her over ,now lying below him.., Now Let’s see… I believe … I did something like this….  
Slowly and gently ..he began placing tiny Kisses on her forehead , her eyes, the tip of her nose..  
Then without warning… trapped her mouth with his…sending tingling sensations though out her body..  
Uh Huh.., I do believe that is what you did..? Moving slowly down to her ears, and neck then cupping both hands around her breast…taking them one at a time kissing and tantalizing them with his tongue….  
“Still on Track Ma’am”? Oh, Ahhh Yes ., Yes you are….moving further down…caressing her stomach  
And sliding between her thighs….kissing her inner thighs…Tasting her , Gently.. till she ..was losing control…Cowboy?.. hummm.. Please ,…Then she rolled him to his back…repeating his every move…  
Caressing his body ..bringing him to full arousal…. Kit.. Honey.. Hummm , Now!… I need you now!  
Oh well now Cowboy, I thought you’d never ask? The connection between the two, reached points ..  
Till they exploded , then collapsed into one another’s embrace…. Cowboy?.. I Love You,.. I can’t imagine my life without you in it? Kit I’m here .., And I Love You .. You are what keeps me going… I need You!  
You are part of me.. Ummmmmm , 

As they began their day, Matt went about his rounds, Kitty headed for her office to go over her books..  
So many new faces were in town now … This celebration was going to be Big!  
Walking through the Batwing doors, Morning Sam… ahhh, Doc.. Morning.. Miss Kitty’s in her office  
I’ll tell her you’re here…Tapping on the door.. “Miss Kitty? Yes Sam, it open.. Oh Doc’s here…  
Ok Sam I’ll be right out. Morning Curly!… is it?, he answered, swiping his mustache.  
Now what is wrong with you?.. she said smiling. I was out all Night,.. before he could finish…  
Well, that explains you looking so tired.. What’s her Name..? Now Smirking at him…  
That’s enough out of you young lady!.. your getting to be as bad as Festus’.. and I expect better from you….  
For your information.. I delivered Twins ..during the night… Wow! Who? Lizzy Carter..   
Oh Doc, Twins?.. Yeah.. Now can I please have some Coffee? Sam , Bring Doc a cup will ya? Sure thing Miss Kitty… Are Lizzy and the Babies Ok? Oh Yeah she’ll need some rest, but, she be fine ..she’s young.

So you ready for this celebration? ..he asked. About as much as we can be.. This is going to be rough  
On Matt Newly and Festus’.., all these strangers in town. Matt can handle it.. He tells me you had a few Characters in here yesterday…? Oh, Yeah, feel like I’ve seen them before, but can’t place them.. Kitty said puzzled . Some ol’ friends?..Doc added trying to hold back his amusement ….Slapping at his arm…  
That’s enough …NO!… Just an uneasy feeling. They kept watching Matt and Me…

Well, I can’t say much for the overgrown civil servant.. But, I could watch you all day!.. Oh Curly…  
Well it will come to you. .don’t worry.., Doc said trying to put her mind at ease. Yeah, I’m sure it will, but Curly .. I see so many faces come through here… Anyway.. Let me buy you some breakfast?… Well, Young lady.. I accept!.. Then I need some sleep…. I’m not getting any younger…? Kitty, kissed his head… Doc you’ll outlast us all… Come on’ I’m hungry..! You’ve been hanging around that Big Lug to much… Ohhhh! The two headed for Delmonico’s… all the while being watched……

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pt.3

“Revenge”

 

Late afternoon, Matt sitting at his desk, writing up a report.. suddenly felt the presence, of someone standing  
In the doorway.. Well, Cowboy!.. Do I have to wait all night for you to take me to supper? Kitty?  
Sorry, I was just finishing up here.. before I came over for you… I lost track of time.. Throwing her head back chuckling…. Not sure how I feel about that?… Not very flattering … Kit, That’s not what I meant…  
Look I’m finished up here… Come’on … Let’s go.. placing his hand at the small of her back and walking over to Delmonico’s …

Hello Joe,.. Miss Kitty ..Marshal, be right with you… Ok Matt, What was so distracting? Oh, that was the report for Jake. For Jake?.. Is he alright?.. she ask with concern. Yeah Kit he’s fine ,but it seems he’s missing some supplies.. and things from his ranch…What? Tools, Rope, some chain he bought, from Mr. Jonas… and it looked like someone, camped out on his property. Actually left a fire burning…  
Oh Matt! Any idea who? No not yet.. he answered. But I’m keeping my eye out …  
Reaching over to take some of his food, so casual… Hey!.. Looks like I need to keep an eye on you too..?  
Well, I can arrange that Marshal… giggling… after, finishing their meal, well marshal, don’t know about you but looks like I’m going to have a busy night.., ! Should I be jealous ?…sliding her arm around his waist… Not a Chance.. Cowboy! As they entered the Long Branch, she headed right towards her office..  
Oh, Matt.. Com’ere ..he followed her.. as she went into the office …what is it..? I’ve been thinking bout’ those people in the saloon yesterday… Matt, I still .. Kit, like you said you see so many odd people come through here…Don’t worry about it…he insisted. Quickly securing the door… sweeping her into his arms….Now, …Matt Dillon what are you doing? Stealing a Kiss from My Favorite Gal..  
Oh,.. Do I need to worry Cowboy? Cupping her face in his large hands,.. No!.. No, Not a chance…  
Then Kissing her passionately. Kitty you spoil me… My pleasure Marshal! Now , I really need to finish up… are you kicking me out? He asked with raised brows… Laughing heavily …Come back later for a night cap…I’ll sooth your wounded ego…. 

 

It prove to be an active night, several Bar fights…which Matt had to arrest a few men to let them sleep it off  
Meaning he had to spend the night at the Jail… thinking to himself, …“I guess I can kiss away, Kitty soothing My Ego Tonight..?”

Come morning, he released them with a warning… made his way around town for morning rounds…  
Stopping by at the Long Branch… Sam.. Morning Marshal. Miss Kitty should be down soon..  
I’m right here Sam! Oh Morning Miss Kitty… Morning Marshal…as she walked closer, Missed you last Night… I’m sorry Kitty.. the Jail was full, I couldn’t… raising her hands …I know …, I know.. Coffee?  
Wish I could but it’s a mad house out there…Who’s idea was it to celebrate the 4th of July anyway?  
Oh Matt!… seriously Kit,.. these folks don’t need a party to get into trouble… It will be great! You’ll see.  
Maybe for your business… Not Mine!

More and More folks were coming into town, Dodge house was full… Today was the Big Day!  
Well Kitty, Best get back out there.. See you later? Of course…smiling at him

As he left the three strangers, were just outside ….Mornin’ Marshal.. Morning Folks.. enjoy your day..  
Ma’ that be him ..I know’d it… but it be like he don’t member’ us? Eugene, Lamond…That be best.

As they walked away.., Sam was standing at the batwing doors… Now curious … turning back..  
Miss Kitty..? Yes Sam? Those folks.. from yesterday…I think you may be right about knowing them from somewhere? Or the Marshal anyway…? Why’s that Sam? I just overheard them out front…saying the Marshal was the one and he don’t recognize them…. ! Miss Kitty..? Do you think we should warn him?  
Sam, I do it.. I talk to Matt… Maybe it’s someone he sent away to Prison? Sam said. Maybe Sam…

The day was filled with entertainment… Will brought the girls in for the barn dance…. Stopping at Kitty’s  
Kitty was getting ready to go to the dance when she heard a knock… Sam, It’s open… It’s not Sam Miss Kitty.. it’s us …Mary. Amy, and Katie… Oh come in girls… Well now,.. Don’t you three look just Pretty as a Picture.. Thank You Ma’am… Pa’ brought us in to town for the dance… Good.. I think you will have a wonderful time. I’ll be just a minute…

As Kitty and the Girls descended the stairs… The woman and her boys were sitting at a table …  
The stared… Ma’ ? quiet boys… But Ma’ that be the woman…! Quiet I said…  
Now the woman stared at the girls.. particularly at Katie…. It can’t be…. she said to herself….  
Just then Matt walked in…Well Ladies…? To what do I owe this honor?… Mary shyly said   
Oh Marshal… then the girls all giggled. Marshal?.. Do you think you can handle all of us tonight?   
Smiling at him.. then Winking.. Yes.. Miss Russell ..I’ll do my best… We ready to go? Right this way!

The three stranger’s, quickly followed behind them.. Keeping a safe distance….

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4 

“Revenge”

 

The barn was set, Sam and some of the townsmen were playing music, Doc and Festus’ were sharing the duty of Callin’ for the dances…Mary ,Amy and Katie , were all excited.. they hadn’t been to a barn dance before… There were several young men there as well.. All taking a back when the three as they entered…

Wow, Miss Kitty, Marshal this is great!.. Amy said . Katie just stood and stared… things still came hard to her. Well, we’re here to have a good time,.. And I believe there are a few young fella’s that just might be ready to dance… Mary Blushed.. Oh Miss Kitty? When the music started, Doc began callin’ the first dance… two of the young men approached Mary and Amy…care to dance? Smiling back at them ..  
Sure.. Mary said I guess, Amy answered. Katie clung to Kitty’s side… Katie honey, it’s alright..  
You’ll be fine. Then out from the crowd… a young man appeared, Marshal..? Would you mind if I dance with the Lady?… Matt turned to Kitty , rolling his eyes… Son, I think you should ask her yourself  
Kitty it’s up to you…? Oh Matt.. Then the young boy interrupted… excuse me Miss Russell, my mistake  
I didn’t mean you…Oh? Kitty said. Trying not to laugh. I meant the young lady, then he turned to Katie..  
Would you like to dance?….looking scared.. she turned to Kitty…Oh, Honey.. It’s ok.. go on…I’ll be right here. Katie slowly walked with him to the center of the room. Well now Marshal.. That hasn’t happened to many time in my life.. I guess I’m getting to old ?…. Oh Now wait one minute.. Miss Russell,  
I wasn’t happy about him approaching my gal… (giggling aloud).. Then Cowboy, just to save face here…  
Come’on I hear you’re a pretty good dancer?.. Oh Kit, ..I’m not sure anyone will agree with you..?  
Sorry Cowboy ..My information comes first hand! Come’on ..let’s show um’ how it’s done…  
Taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor… The circle broke… letting them in… but.. As they began to dance.. Most of the folks… stopped and just watched.. giving them the floor…  
Most folks enjoyed watching them together.. They all knew that this was one of the few times.. they could be this close in public,.. They understood how hard they tried to be discrete. Matt and Kitty began a waltz  
And never even noticed that everyone else had stopped dancing… until the music ended and the clapping began…

 

As the night progressed… Mary Amy, were sitting just outside with their partener’s.. and Katie was sitting talking with the young man she had danced with ..So, why haven’t I seen you before? Katie smiled.. Oh, this is my first dance. Well I hope it won’t be your last? Maybe your folks will let me escort you to another… would you like some punch?. .nodding yes.., Katie was beginning to relax.

As Billy, went for the punch, Katie noticed that someone was watching her…then she heard someone say…  
Com’ere girl… over here.. And she walked to see who was talking. Just as she went outside.. Eugene  
Grabbed her…she tried to scream. .but he held his hand over her mouth…. 

Kitty suddenly look around and didn’t see the girls…Matt?.. have you seen them? Yeah, Mary and Amy are outside with their dance partener’s and Katie? She asked . She was just over there… Matt.. I have a bad feeling… Kit maybe she is with Mary and Amy..? Matt went one way ..and Kitty went the other…  
Mary ,Amy? Katie out here with you?.. No Marshal she was still dancing. As Kitty went out the side door.. She heard a scuffling sound… Katie.., Honey are you out here?… but before she could say anymore she felt something hit the back of her head. 

Back inside Billy was standing looking around.. For Katie… then approached Matt.. Marshal did the ladies leave? I just went for punch. .and she’s gone. I’m not sure Billy.. But have you seen Miss Kitty ..No Sir, Billy answered. I guess it looks like we both were left out in the cold? Shaking his head… No, son ..I don’t think so. Just as Matt was about to go outside again ..Mary and Amy came running in ..screaming  
Marshal Dillon… Marshal Dillon!… you have to help.. What is it girls? It’s Miss Kitty.. Some man…  
What Mary?.. Some man .. Was carrying her.. Something was wrong with her… which way ?..down front street.. she answered. Ok, Go inside.. Find Festus and Newly.. Tell them where I went and you stay with them, you hear?.. Nodding in agreement.. They did what he said. But Marshal?. .where’s Katie?  
I don’t know girls but, we’ll find her. We’ll find them both….!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pt.5

“Revenge”

Taking off in the direction Mary and Amy pointed to, Matt wasn’t sure what to expect?  
As he raced down Front St. Will Ronniger only saw the streak of Matt passing him…  
When Will got to the Barn, he saw the girls.. upset and trying to explain to newly and Festus’  
What they thought happened ,and what they told Matt… quickly they hugged Will.. Pa’. Mary began  
Something has happened to Miss Kitty… What?.. Will replied. And where is your Sister?… Pa’ we don’t know…Miss Kitty and The Marshal noticed she was gone and they went to look for her… now the two girls were in tears… Newly looked at Will,… Will it looks like Katie is with Miss Kitty… but we can’t be sure.?  
Festus’ decided to follow Matt.. Knowing he could use his tracking skills…   
Well, let me get you two home ..to your Mother , then looking back at Newly.., I’ll be back ..to help..

Will arrived home with Mary and Amy.. Bess was waiting on the front porch.. Looking puzzled…  
Land sakes Will Ronniger…what is wrong?… Where is Katie? Both girls ran to Bess..  
Still in tears,… what’s going on here? Mother, Will said… There been some trouble..  
Our Katie and Miss Kitty are missing…the Marshal is out looking for them…OH, Will…  
I’m going to head back.. to see what I can do to help… say a prayer Mother..

As Will drove off the girls began telling Bess what had taken place…Ma’ I told Mr. O’Brian that there was two men watching Katie ..earlier…when Pa’ took us to the Long Branch to meet up with Miss Kitty…  
Ma’ they won’t hurt her will they? Amy asked. Now girls.. don’t go getting ahead of yourselves..  
We don’t know yet if anyone took them… Yes Ma’ we do at least Miss Kitty, we saw a man carry her off..  
Bess just hugged the girls tight…don’t you worry if Katie is with Miss Kitty.. she will take good care of her.. And the Marshal and Festus’ they’ll find them.. You’ll see..

Being so dark it was difficult to track anything… but Matt wasn’t giving up.. 

Just before dawn, starting to move slightly…, head still fuzzy. .and hurting…Kitty was trying to focus…  
Trying to remember what had happened…but as she tried to move.. she realized… she was bound…  
“Hey!.. Hey who’s out there?.. who are you? What do you want? The more she moved the more her head was hurting… still trying to focus, trying to figure where she was.. and how’d she get there….then thinking aloud… “Where is here”? where ever it was it was dark ,dusty and damp…   
Slowly she tried to push herself into a sitting position…. From what she could make out… it seemed she was under ground… “Great!.. no one will hear me down here” her head was beginning to spin..  
Lying her head back to gather her thoughts and still the swirling going on in her head…   
She began to remember the last thing she was doing…, Katie! Yes that’s it… I went to look for Katie…  
Quickly looking around.. Trying to adjust to the dark…. She began to hear a slight whimper…  
“Katie Honey is that you?” at first nothing.. then the whimpering continued.. Honey ..I’m here..  
I’m gonna figure out how to get us out of here.. Trust me.., I’ll think of something….  
Just then.. Katie, cried out…help me !.. Honey, I will.. where are you…?…. Kitty tried following her voice  
Only to see she was tied up inside of a cage… that had been chained. Kitty squirmed over to her..  
Oh, sweetheart….it’s ok…I’m gonna get you out of there.. then us out of here… where ever that is! 

Kitty stayed as close to Katie as she could… trying to wiggle her way lose.. from the rope knots..  
Don’t you worry sweetheart…someone.. I mean Matt will notice we’re missing.. And I promise you..  
He will come find us.. Now Katie stopped talking…Kitty wasn’t sure if she was still conscience..?

Speaking softly to herself….”Oh, Cowboy…Please come find us?” if anyone can ..you can..

Kitty could hear laughing above her…she thought she recognized the voices…But, from Where?

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pt.6

“Revenge”

 

Festus’ rode Ruth hard.., catching up with Matt….. Festus’, the girls told me.. That someone took Kitty  
That a man carried her down front street…But I followed these wagon wheel tracks … But it rained a while ago, so it becoming harder to follow. Matthew don’t you be worryin’ none.., we gonna find Miz Kitty and The little girl.. Miz Kitty’s real smart.., she be finding a way to be ok…you can sur, count on that, I gaurentee ‘ it…. Festus’?…….. never mind.. Let just keep going.

As they continued to ride ,looking for signs… They saw Jake come riding towards them…  
Matt is that you? Yeah .. Jake and Festus’.. Well you saved me a trip. .I was just coming into town to see you… Whoever has been on my property,.. Has been back.. I think…? Why do you think that ..Matt asked. Not listening very closely ..he was too distracted… Well Matt, someone has been in my root cellar  
And I’m missing…Matt are you listening? Oh, sure Jake you were saying? Matt what’s wrong?  
Festus’ and I have been riding most of the night…Looking for…. Jake Kitty’s been taken!  
Matt what are you sayin’? Someone took her during the dance last night, along with Katie Ronniger  
Wait, I remember her ..isn’t she the little Wild girl Kitty found about five years out in the badlands?  
Yeah, that’s her.. Jake I think they may be in real trouble? Matt, What can I do? Jake said quickly.  
Jake I think they may have come this way..? But with the rain last night …tracking is getting thin…

Kitty continued to work on getting her hands loose…her wrist and hands were now bleeding…  
She could still hear the voices above her… Looking over at Katie, Honey try to stay quiet…shhhhhh  
She felt her way around for a door… when she found it above her head.. It wouldn’t budge…  
OH,… Damn It! Still feeling light-headed.. she worked her way back to Katie,… Honey can you hear me..? Katie just moaned.. ok.. Sweetheart…if you can try to move to the corner as far as you can…  
Do you understand…she could hear Katie sliding around…. Kitty could feel the wood.. cage..  
But also the chain.. Wrapped around it… Damn ..Damn Damn!… Ok don’t be scared.. I’m gonna try to break this.. She sat back a bit and began kicking at the wood… it took several kicks.. but then she heard the wood crack….Katie screamed!…No honey it ok.. I’m gonna do it some more ok… but , while she began to kick.. she heard a noise… then suddenly saw a bright beam of light.. shine in her face… that was blinding  
And a loud voice: Hey!.. What you be a doing down here? Then felt someone grab her arm.. and toss her  
When she tried to stand.. she felt a hand come across her face.. and knock her back…and heard: Oh , no you don’t Missy! Now holding her jaw… who are you ? And what do you want? And with the little beam of light.. coming in she could see just enough… to grab.. A piece of wood that had broken off the cage…  
Quickly swinging it and hitting him in the back… knocking him to the ground.

Quickly grabbing Katie by the hand.. Honey quick ..come on we have to get out of here…  
They ran up the stairs.. and stumbled… but ran right into Ruba Lee Mathers and Lemond…  
Where do you two think your going? She was pointing a shotgun at them…Kitty try to fight her but   
She shot and hit her in the leg ..then pushed her back inside the doorway…Katie began to run  
Screaming wildly…Le mond caught up to her but not before a man on a horse came along..  
Hey!.. Fella’ what’s the problem? Oh, this here is my kid sister..she is having a fit cuz she doesn’t want to move on… Ma’ made me fetch ‘er Katie yelled out ..Miss…. Kitty Hurt! Then the Man asked .. What’s she sayin’? oh, she’s carrin’ on bout’ some stupid kitten…. It got hurt… ma’ said she had to git rid of it… ya know’d how kids are… But, What was that shot I thought I heard? That was Ma’ ..just put the animal out of it’s misery…that’s all!.. None of ur concern mister…. Well sort’s is.. This here is my Bosses property… so that means your trespassing… No sir ..we’re jest passin’ thru… ok see that you do!

LeMond grab Katie and pulled her away! Screaming! The Rider, continued to ride but, couldn’t help looking back over his shoulder feeling sorry for the little girl….

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pt.7

“Revenge”

 

Matt ,Jake and Festus’ were looking over things around Jake’s place. .and Jake was showing them …  
What else was going on…. And decided to show them where he had spotted a burned out camp site..  
When they got to the spot…there were signs of a not so old fire,.. and some chicken bones   
“See Matt it looks as though someone’s been camping out here” Now I know where the missing chickens went too? At first I thought it was a fox… but now…. The ashes were still warm…

Kitty was in severe pain, although the shot went clean through.., Ruba Lee was screaming at her..   
You caused me enough trouble.. woman!…You and those friends of ur’n sent me and my boys to d’a work house… Now ya owe us.. and ya’ gonna pay.. And I gonna see’s ya do! Dat’ Animal ..gonna bring good money… cringing …Kitty in anger…gritted out… She’s not an animal.. she a Child. .a young girl  
She’s learned to talk.. read, and live a normal life… you can’t treat her like that locking her in a cage..  
I won’t let you…Laughing at her…You can’t stop me…You can’t even get up…hahaha!  
We gonna take you two with us …..Where? Kitty asked. Just you never mind. Ain’t made up my mind as to what to do with the like of you …? Marshal Dillon will find you… I can assure he’s looking for us right now…. 

LeMond came dragging Katie back down the stairs…she ran right to Kitty.. crying…It’s alright Honey…  
Katie got scared when she saw the blood… cupping Katie’s face…Katie,.. Honey look at me…  
I’m alright,.. It’s just a little cut…I’ll be fine… with out warning Katie turned and attacked Ruba Lee  
Her wild instinct came out…. Causing Ruba Lee to drop the shotgun…where Kitty could grab it…  
Now holding it on both of them…Look you maniacs.. I have no problem pulling this trigger…  
So don’t try me…. Now, up those stairs…GO ON!… they walked slowly…..

 

Matt, Festus’ and Jake…ran into Newly and Will…and together they all began searching…..  
Coming across some of Jake’s men…out working on his property….

Hey Jake!…. Did you need something?… No Dave, Dave you remember Marshal Dillon?  
Oh, Sure.. Marshal… What’s up Jake? Well Dave,.. Matt’s out searching for Miss Kitty ,  
You mean ,..Miss Kitty from the Long Branch?.. Yeah.., she and Will’s Little girl ..went missing last night during the Dance… His other two girls seen someone carry Miss Kitty off.. by force..  
Matt, tracked a set of wagon wheels out this a way…. And I thought maybe with the weird things that been happening round’ here….? Well, I’ll keep my eyes open Jake… then he started to ride off….  
Suddenly he turned back…Looking at Will.., They Girl of your’s …. bout’ how old is she? Jake looked puzzled.. Why Dave? Maybe it’s nothing but,…. Matt jumped in.. But What ….? Well, earlier, I came across a fella’ and a young gal.. she sure didn’t seem like she wanted to be with him at all…  
When I questioned what was goin’ on he said it was his kids sister, and she didn’t want to go on with he and his Ma’.. she was carryin’ on about her hurt Kitten….. The ma’ shot it put it down the fella’ said.  
I told them they were trespassing.., but they said they were just passing thru… but I sure felt for the Little gal…she sure looked scared…. Never seen anyone carry on over a Kitten like that… And they left you said.. Jake repeated. Said they were… Festus’ looked over at Matt,…. Matthew?…. Yeah Festus’ I know.. Say Dave… Where was it you seen this man and Little girl? Ahhhh, over by the other side of the property Jake.. Ya know where the old house use to be….. Matt Nodded…Jake can you show me….

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pt.8

“Revenge”

 

As they rode towards where the Jake’s old house stood,…Jake looked to Matt…. , Matt, are you thinking what I am? Jake, I could be wrong,.. But what are the chances…that these things are happening here on your property… Matt stopped at the thought…that Dave said …the Man’s Ma’ shot something or ..possibly someone …he referred to as “Kitten” … he shook the thought away….Jake I can’t ignore the possibility…  
And besides, just maybe you’ll find out who’s been stealing from you?… raising his brow.   
Jake waved his hand.. ahhh Matt… That’s not important… Finding Kitty and Will’s girl…that takes priority…, come’on it’s just up over this way….

 

As they were riding, they came across.. Eugene,…. He was carrying a few dead chickens…some potatoes..  
When he saw them he started to run….Newly and Festus’ set chase after him… Newly jumped off his horse.. catching him pinning him to the ground… Hold it!.. stop fighting!…Eugene began yelling…  
Let me go Man. .Let me Go! When newly picked up …Matt and Jake began questioning him as to what he was doing and where he was going?…. Sorry Man,.. I was just hungry… Matt rolled his eyes.. Well Jake I think we found your thief? Jake looked at him…What’s your name Fella’? ahhhhh….Well come on boy what’s your name? Eugene.. You the one stealing from me all week? Hanging his head,…well yeah ..I guess it be us….just then …Festus’ said,… who be the us? Eugene didn’t think fast enough to cover his tracks…, My Ma’ and Brother… and the …ahhhhh Now Matt was growing impatient…grabbing him by the shirt…. Where’s this family of your’s? Hey!…loosen up…they be up over the hill…. You gonna be throwing us in jail? Now Pushing him…Show me…. And don’t you be yelling out to warn them either…

 

Kitty held the shotgun on them as they came up out of the old root cellar….Katie just beside her…  
What Kitty didn’t know was that Ruba Lee, had another hand gun tucked inside her waistband of her skirt..  
As she walked out just a bit further,.. she suddenly turned,,, LeMond bent grabbed a rock ..tossed it to distract her… then Ruba Lee yelled at Katie…. This is all your Fault Animal….and aimed at her.. pulling the trigger…Kitty Screamed and push Katie to the ground…and the two of them fell…. Katie now crying   
Hysterically…

Matt, Festus’ Jake, Newly and Will.. and Eugene…heard the loud shot just as they came over the hill …  
They picked up speed….as they got closer.. Ruba Lee.. yelled out …Hold it right there …all of you!  
Marshal you and this woman have caused me and My boys… enough trouble.. you cost us five years of our lives…. Now You Both owe us! 

Matt got down off the horse, as did Festus and the others…. As he started to approach…she cocked the barrel… not another step…I’ll shoot…. As Matt went to move forward.. and yell to Kitty…Ruba Lee began to fire, but , another shot went off.. And Ruba Lee’s face looked shooked.. then she drooped to her knees… and behind her was Katie.. standing there with the shotgun, crying… And Kitty lying un-conscience at her feet….

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pt.9

“Revenge”

 

Katie still hysterical… frozen in her spot… Matt ,and Will ran quickly to her and Kitty….Newly and Festus’ grabbed LeMond and Eugene… Jake checked on Ruba Lee.. she was dead.. the shot Katie took hit her directly in the back.. Eugene and LeMond.. yelled to their Ma’… then to Jake… Is she…. Is she …? Jake looked up.. sorry boys.. She’s dead!…. They looked at one another…Ma’s Dead.!!. The animal.. Killed Ma’…

Will took the shotgun from Katie, and wrapped his arms around her,…it’s alright Honey…Pa’s here..  
I got ya.. your alright now… she just stared at him with a blank stare…. Then shook her head…faster and faster… saying …incoherently …she helped me.. she helped me…..saved me… They Killed Missss  
Matt was holding Kitty.. The bullet meant for Katie caught Kitty in the upper back towards her left shoulder…as she jumped in front of her…to protect her.. from Ruba Lee’… Matt holding her in his arms… Kitty , Kitty ..honey it’s me Matt…your gonna be alright ..we’re gonna get you help.. I promise!  
Newly quickly ran to Matt and Kitty…Marshal.. let me take a look see… then he looked at Jake..  
Jake?.. do you think you can help us get her to your place? Sure can Newly,…Newly Helped Matt get her up on to his horse.. and hurried to Jake house…sending someone into town for Doc…..

 

Will… tried to take Katie ..back to town but, she refused to leave Kitty’s side…They had a hard time convincing her Kitty was still alive… 

Festus took LeMond and Eugene, into town.. and locked them up.. then stopped by the Ronniger’s to let Bess’ know Katie and Will were ok.. And let her know what happened. Bess’ insisted on coming out with Doc.. to help 

When Doc and Bess’ arrived…Katie, hugged Bess’.. Ma’ she saved me.. they Killed her…holding her face in her hands…”OH No Darlin’… Miss Kitty is not dead.. Doctor Adams, and Mr. O’Brien are go to take good care of her.. And you and I will help…. You’ll see …I Promise Katie Girl… Now let’s you and I …  
See what the Doctor needs us to do.., ? Maybe get some hot water? ..some dressings?.. can you do that darlin’ ?… Katie just nodded… and went off to get the water and Dressings…  
Walking over to Doc.. Bess’ looked at Kitty…land sakes Doctor Adams…what in the world have they done to poor Miss Kitty?

Bess’, she’s lost a lot of blood.., they shot her in the back…and one of them shot her in the leg… and that wound is older… Doc?.. Katie tells me Miss Kitty saved her… I’m not surprised…Doc said.. swiping his mustache. Bess I need to get this bullet out,.. I’m going to need you to keep Katie out …she can’t see this… sure ..Doc…Bess’ agreed. Will, Bess’ began.. I need you to keep Katie occupied…Doctor Adams don’t want her to be in there while he removes the bullet…understand? Ok Mother.

Doc, Looked at Matt,… Matt, I know you aren’t going to like this but…OUT! Oh, Doc ..,No.. I want to stay…No Matt…Out! I can’t work with you watching over me… Marshal, Doctor Adams’s is right.. Bess’ said. I’ll come and get you.. When we’re through… I Promise…

Ok, Bess’, Ready?… sure am Doctor… then ..go ahead.. give her the ether…start with just a little…  
Then Doc began to Cut…..

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Pt.10

“Revenge”

 

Doc and Bess’ had worked for hours…the bullet that hit Kitty’s shoulder had splintered… which caused   
A lot of bleeding… Will and Matt were having a hard time convincing Katie.., that Doc could take care of Kitty seeing it was taking so long.., and she was feeling it was her fault… 

Finally, Doc finished. Looking at Bess’ ….. I’ve done all I can do… And a great job at that Doc.. Bess added. Bess’ she’s lost a lot of blood…Now Doctor Adams don’t you go throwing doubt out there…  
You here… Miss Kitty is Strong…and she has a lot of Love here pullin’ for her…  
I’ll go let the Marshal know were through… as she entered the outer room…everyone became silent.. 

Ma’ Katie looked at Bess’ with tear filled eyes….. Please.. can I …. Katie Darlin’ maybe we should let the Marshal go…. Matt Raised a hand ..Bess’.. it’s ok…Katie?.. Here,.. Come with me…Let go see Kitty together….I think she’d like that… Doc, added in…, don’t you two be makin any big fuss in there… she needs her rest.. hear me.. especially you Marshal Dillon…Katie.. Looked at Doc and said. .I’ll make sure Doctor that …he don’t ruffler her too much ok? This sort’a lightened the mood….

As Matt and Katie entered the room…. They each sat to one side of the bed… holding a hand….  
Kitty looked pale… Kitty, Kitty… Can you hear me.. It Matt… And Katie… Honey your gonna be ok..  
Katie just kept rubbing Kitty’s hand… 

Without warning Katie curled up beside Kitty…Then looked at Matt….Help Her! Help Her!….  
Like before…you help her. .and me… Family!

 

Later Doc, came back telling them they needed to leave ..so Kitty could rest…Doc, I can’t leave till I know if she is alright.. Matt you can’t suffocate her.. besides you have a job to do. .remember?   
Matt went back to town to handle LeMond and Eugene… and the trial…the returned…

Later when he return, Doc had to tell him that Kitty was running a high fever… Doc and Bess’ were wrapping her in cool wet cloth… this is what Doc was afraid of…infection setting in…? 

Matt sat beside her…”Kitty, Honey ..I’m here…hang on please!” you have to fight this…Please Honey for us..?…Not paying any attention to who was around…Kit Honey, we’ve been through to much together…  
I can’t lose you now.. not like this.. Please Honey…“I Need You… Kit… I Love you ..he whispered closely to her ear” then he could feel a wet tear on his face… and a forced husky…“Cowboy”   
Yeah, Honey I’m right here….What happened? Your gonna be fine! ….Your gonna be fine….!…DOC!  
Doc !..Hurry she’s awake….

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pt.11

“Revenge”

“You can relax Marshal!”…I can assure you, she’s not going anywhere ,..not just yet anyway…?  
Doc said swiping his Mustache … Doc…? Ok, Ok… as Doc walked closer to the bed..  
Well Young Lady… in her usual husky voice…. Hello Curly… Now, Just you keep still…  
And let me have a good look at you…? That’s if this big Lug will give us a little privacy?…  
Kit, Honey I’ll just be out here…. Matt said as he stood to make room for Doc… Oh, I’ll be here..  
Cowboy!… 

After Matt left,… well now…how you feeling?… well, Curly , that depends… Yeah Honey I guess   
It would… No, Curly…, What I mean is ..What happened?…looking surprised…Honey what do you remember? Well, let see , that God awful woman had Katie and I ….in that …I guess it was an old root cellar…, Katie started to panic and loose control…then I some how got the shotgun away from her…  
We were outside… My Leg??? She shot me in the Leg….but, I’m sure it went clean through…right?  
Doc ,just listening intently …yeah, .. Yeah that’s right. She was going to shoot ….suddenly stopping…  
And a rush of panic coming across her face…OH, Doc!… Katie? Then she quickly tried to get up..  
Only to let out a yelp of pain…, No, No you don’t ..wait just a minute…Katie’s just fine…  
Then What, … What happened? You stop her Kitty, You protected Katie…LeMond and Eugene are in jail… now furrowing her brow… And The Woman, Ruba Lee? She’s dead! I, I, killed…  
Shaking his head, no, no you didn’t… who Doc? Again rubbing his upper lip and tugging on his ear…  
Honey , that’s not really important right now. WHO DOC? Oh, alright… when you shielded Katie..  
From Ms. Mather’s… her bullet hit you instead…, and when Matt and the men rode up hearing the shot…  
Before she could take a shot at Matt,…Well, like I said Ms. Mather’s is dead. BUT, Who Doc?  
Katie!…, Katie pick up the shot gun, and shot her …. OH….Doc!….

 

Along the stream, Billy Martin, who happened to be one of Jake’s new hired hands…quietly walked with Katie.., he had spent the better part of the week trying to comfort her and letting her know he was willing to be her friend…, he too was abandoned as a small child, and bounced from place to place…so he felt he understood her, better then most people…? He like that she was a rather simple girl,.. Easy to talk to…

 

Sitting dangling their feet in the cool water, Katie told Billy, as best she could about her life…  
I don’t really remember what happen to my folks…sickness I guess? But then I was left to fend for myself.. Folks say I did some awful things…, but Miss Kitty and The Marshal.. and Ma’ and Pa’..  
They say it was just,…ser,..viv..al..? I had to do it… Well Katie I think they are right…!  
Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon are good people…and if they say you did nothing wrong,…I believe them.  
Thank You Billy… Miss Kitty ..she saved me.. She saved me… and now I have Ma’ and Pa’…  
Well, I for one am grateful for that!… hey maybe we should head back to the house, wouldn’t want your folks to get worried?… then he held out his hands.. to help her up…..

Arriving back at the house, Bess’ told Katie …Kitty was awake…. Very excited…can I …can I …  
Land sake little one…yes of course…but, remember she needs her rest still….  
Katie quickly, tip-toed into the room…. Smiling at the site of Kitty awake, and talking to Matt…  
Ahhh, ….. Katie , Honey come , come sit…. At first she would say nothing… It’s ok sweetheart..  
I’m going to be fine.., And I have you to Thank … Tears just streamed down Katie’s cheeks….

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Pt.12

“Revenge”

 

Matt, and Jake with Doc approval…arranged to move Kitty back into Town…Jake and Billy, arranged a wagon…padded it a thick as they could to make it comfortable…Jake held Kitty’s hand ,…Miss Kitty…  
I wish there were more I could do ?…placing the palm of her hand on his cheek, Oh, Jake… you’ve done more then enough already…. More then I could ever thank you for…? Miss Kitty.. I just feel so awful that you were right here on my property…and I didn’t know? Jake,.. Please don’t do this to yourself..  
And if there is anything,…anything I can ever do to Thank you properly….. Patting her hand,..  
Just continue to get well.. Please?.. That is all the Thanks I need….

 

After getting situated in her room ,…Bess’ had stopped by to see if she needed anything ..anything that maybe… needed a woman’s help…? Bess’ do you have a moment…,patting the bed beside her…  
She do Miss Kitty….. Bess’ I just wanted to say how sorry I am…. Land sakes Miss Kitty!  
Now you cut that kind of talk…You have nothing to be sorry about… No, Bess’ hear me out Please..?

Five years ago … I came to you,.. With a situation,.. that was beyond ..what I knew how to control..  
And I imposed upon you and Will and your family… and you graciously …without hesitation,..  
Said Yes! And I will be forever grateful!… I hope you know that..? Oh, now Miss Kitty…  
Bess’ please? You and Will have done an outstanding Job.. as Katie’s Parents.. Now I know ..  
I made the right decision…but, I never had any doubt… you just have an un-imaginable capacity for Love!  
Katie has grown into a lovely ,Beautiful.. young woman…Thank You! And I know I asked you to trust me  
To look after your girls, while they were in town,… And If I had even …, even for a minute thought they’d be in any danger…. Now Miss Kitty, I won’t hear any more of this… What happened ,..happened to you as well as to Katie. And I also know you risked your life to protect that girl…. Don’t you think Will and I know How much you Love her…, and how much she loves you too? Oh Bess’? Land sake Miss Kitty…  
You have shown more love to my family then anyone I know… warm tears slowly trickled down Kitty’s face…. Bess’ reached over and embraced Kitty gently… Now enough of this non-sense…you get some rest…

 

After several weeks, Kitty had enough being cupped up in her rooms…. She decided to make her way down stairs… Sam was surprised to see her descending the staircase…Miss Kitty?…Morning Sam!  
Should you be up…and… I’m fine Sam, if I spend one more day.. no hour in that room.. I’ll …..  
Sam smiled… quickly coming to help her…, Ok then here let me help you… Sam… I said I’m fine…  
I heard you.. come’on.., sit here and I have a fresh pot of coffee…

The Long branch was empty, Kitty sat quietly reading the morning paper… Does Doc know your out of bed? Without turning around… Morning Cowboy!… Kitty, should you be…. Matt!… I think I can judge if I can sit here and read the paper…? Rolling his eyes…ok..! Coffee’s Hot… Kitty?.. Before you read it in the paper,… Eugene and LeMond,…were sentenced…. What?.. When? A week ago,… But, Matt?  
Kit, I spoke to Judge Brooker… and he agreed, it wouldn’t be necessary for you or Katie ..to….  
Matt why didn’t you tell me? Honey I just wanted you to recuperate… you didn’t need to worry about them. They’re going away for a long time. She just nodded. Well, maybe this will give Katie a chance to …. Placing his large hand over hers…of course it will…. And You too. Waving her hand …Oh, I’m not worried… So, How you feelin ? I said I’m fine. As they were talking,…Bess’ and the girls, Mary Amy and Katie,… entered, Sam, spotted them at the front… Mrs. Ronniger? Morning Sam…  
Will the girls and I , were in town for some supplies…and we thought we’d check in on …Quickly, Kitty ,yelled out.. Bess’! what brings you in ? Will’s at the feed store.. with some of the boys,.. so we thought we check in on you… It’s good to see you up and around…. Smiling,.. Oh, Thank You.. it feels good too.  
With a raised brow,.. “if a few people would stop hovering..?” 

Girls please.. sit …have some sweet rolls… Miss Kitty… Ma’ and Pa’ are letting us come into town ..  
For the dance… looking puzzled…Dance?… Yes, Ma’am.., Saturday … Then Mary and Amy looked at Katie.. go on tell her… now furrowing her brow…. Katie,…?… tell me what? Now very demurely…  
Lowering her eyes…. Billy, asked Ma’ and Pa’ if he can escort me…. Kitty looked at Bess’…  
And Pa’ and I thought it would be nice.. he such a fine …nice young man… Oh, Katie.. sweetheart…  
That’s wonderful! I agree with your Ma’ and Pa’,… I like him ..too! Will you be there? Katie asked.  
Oh, ..well I, I don’t know if … then she stopped,… We’ll see what we can do?….   
Bess’, Mary and Amy went on to the store ..Katie waited behind…

Miss Kitty?… I’m …well, I wanted to… Katie Honey what is it?….. Then she looked at Matt…  
Oh, …. Cowboy.. do you think you can give us ladies a few minute alone …? Certainly, I have something I need to do in the office.. I see you later….

Sitting silent for a few minutes…. Katie, then said,… I’ve been wanting to talk to you…I mean Just you….

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Pt.13

“Revenge”

 

Kitty let Katie make herself comfortable…then… Ok.. Sweetheart,.. I’m listening….Well, Katie started.  
I’ve been thinking ,… Thinking a lot about when you first found me??? Yes,.. that’s been quite some time now, Kitty said.. Trying to reassure her … slightly biting her lip,…I know, …I know when you first found me… I, ..I was…. Kitty reached over and held her hand …it’s ok.. You can tell me anything…  
I was not very nice to you… Scared I guess? Of course you were, you had been alone for a very long time, Kitty said. Yes,…Yes But, you were different,.. You helped me…all those folks treated me like an animal… shaking her head quickly…But, Not you… Katie , Honey ..I was lost.. remember you helped me…! And you gave me the pretty Pin… smiling…yes I did ..it is special and so are you…  
For a long time …I was Wild…that’s what people say ya know? Then you saved me.. and now I have a family again… I guess I’ll never really know who I was or where I belonged, But,…. The thing is…  
What Sweetheart?…. Kitty was now getting concerned. Those awful folks,.. They found me…, and….  
Oh Katie No,… Mrs. Mather’s is dead, she can’t hurt you anymore.., and Matt says the Boys are going to prison for a very long time… Katie lowered her eyes,… lightly lifting her chin with her fingers….  
You are safe now… You have changed so much,… you’ve learn to talk, read, write,…and live with a family… and never have to worry ever again… and you have so many friend who love and care about you.  
But, those people…? They saw me now and they remembered… won’t everyone remember…the way I was…and the terrible things I did? Something hit home inside Kitty quickly…..

Honey, come with me, she walked her into her office…once the door was closed, Let me tell you something, When I was young, there were things in my life I wasn’t very proud….and I always worried about ,how I’d be treated, based on what people knew about me…but, I learned you can worry about what other people talk about….But, Miss Kitty, they wanted “Rev..en..ge”…yes ,..yes they did…but….  
Wasn’t what I did Reve..nge? No! that was self-defence… What we did was Self-defence!  
Let me say this … The only Revenge you or I need is to go on with our lives… being who we are!  
Honey you’ve become a wonderful young woman… and I’m so proud of you!…  
Katie’s eyes filled with tears…. Thank You! You do understand…. Suddenly without warning…  
She threw her arms around kitty…. 

Billy says, it doesn’t matter what happened before…. It was survival ? And he’s right!…  
So, you and Billy seem to be getting along well? Yes, she said dropping her eyes shyly…  
We have a good time together…he lost his family too. And Mr. Jake gave him a Job…he really like working for him. That’s great! Miss Kitty, we’ll be ok, won’t we? Yes Katie we will definitely be ok!  
So , You’ll go to the dance…if Doctor Adams says it ok? I’ll be there …don’t you worry…

 

After Katie left, Kitty sat and thought about their conversation,…. Thinking aloud,… Kitty, ol’ gal  
When you think of it… with all you’ve been through… That is the best Revenge…

Later she walked over front Street,…. As she opened the door to Matt’s office…”Hello Cowboy”  
Kitty what are you doing here? Marshal Dillon,… I need an escort to the dance Saturday…!  
Chuckling,… Is that a fact?… Yes Marshal That’s a fact! And I don’t want to hear any excuses  
Why you can’t go…Got it! Now with an all out smile…, Yes Ma’am 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Pt.14

“Revenge”

 

As Saturday Night approached,…Kitty managed to get herself prepared for the barn dance…  
more and more she thought about the very words she had say to Katie….”The only Revenge, either of us need to have ,is to Live our Lives and just be who we are!” taking a deep breath,…Ok ,That’s just what we’re gonna do!

A light tap on the door broke her train of thought… Miss Kitty?.. I have the hot water you asked for…  
Oh, Thanks Sam… then as she let him in,… Sam, all the other arrangements are in place..? Sam just smiling.. merely with his eyes. .at this woman he admired so much…Yes Ma’am.. all taken care of…

 

Several hours later, now perfectly put together, in a Ruby Red Dress…Hair perfectly curled….  
She could hear the voice, that still made her Heart Flutter…. Sam, ?…Marshal… see you at the dance..  
Miss Kitty should be down …ahhhh.., That’s ok Sam, I’ll wait.. I’m use to it…. Just then, “Use to What Marshal?…as he looked up…coming across the landing,… a vision that took his breath away!  
Oh, …ahhhh,… Kitty ..I just …, I Just…. Waving a hand,…I know ,..you men have no patience..  
As she descended the stairs,…. Just wanted to be sure not to disappoint?,…Oh, Ah, No…Never…..  
Kitty you look …..gently leaning in ,… Delicious ! Patting both hands on his chest,…giggling…   
Now Marshal?… offering her his arm,.. Miss Kitty.. Shall We?

The crowd was gathering fast, Sam and a few other’s were on the loft ,providing the Music…  
Festus’ and Doc again, took turns,.. callin’ the dances…lot’sa folks came to enjoy the festivities…  
Many people were surprised to see Kitty in attendance…, ..few grouped around her .., to ask about her well being… then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye…, in the direction of the entrance… reaching up to place a hand on Matt’s arm….”Oh Matt!” Kitty’s eyes welled up with tears….

In the entrance way stood, Billy Martin.. Proudly ..with Katie Ronniger.. on his arm !  
She was stunning, in a light summery Floral print dress, that laid just off her shoulders… donned with a light string of pearls…her hair pulled lightly back off her face and pinned back with a ribbon matching her dress… everyone stopped to take notice… Billy chest just swelled with pride! Katie, on the other hand was as nervous as she could be… 

Oh Matt!.. Look at her.. She’s…, She’s.. tears began to fall… Kitty,.. It’s alright.. she looks beautiful..  
Oh, I know that!…now taking the kerchief from his pocket… well, then Why the tears?…Oh Cowboy won’t you ever learn?… Kitty , approached the young pair… Sweetheart, You look Lovely!.. and you Billy are one of the most handsome Young men here tonight..! , now blushing.. Why Thank You Miss Kitty…. Katie Honey , You’ll be fine…have fun tonight.. Remember , Just Live your life.. Be who you are!

It was a festive night, this was Katie’s night…she actually danced, laughed and really enjoyed herself for the first time in a long time…   
Later , they had a ladies choice … Lightly tapping him on the back,.. Marshal?… Would you….I mean ,..  
Katie, I’d be honored…offering his arm…nervous at first,.. she dropped her eyes.. the began to speak..  
Thank You Marshal… Katie it my pleasure… No, No I mean… for all you did … Miss Kitty’s right..  
You are a good man.. I can see why she Lov…ahhh maybe I should just stick with Thank You!?  
Katie I understand…..Marshal?…She’s important to me… Oh, I see that .. And I know you are important to Kitty too…. Then , are we friends ?,she mumbled lightly. I mean I was not always… Smiling a big Smile…Yes Katie, I’d like that! 

After they finished , she gently, raised up onto her toes.. And tugged on his arm,.. motioning for him to bend some,.. Place a soft kiss on his cheek.. Then she ran off…..

Feeling a tap on his shoulder…, Should I be Jealous? I don’t know Miss Russell,.. There are an awful lot of pretty young ladies here tonight… slapping at his arm…Oh You! Now leading him outside,….  
But, do any of them…, do this ,…she pulled him out of view of everyone and without warning.. Kissed him.. Very passionately ,..(especially for them being in Public)… And does it make you feel like….  
“Kitty Russell!”… looking at him now with a sultry Smirk…Yesssssss? He was still trying to catch his breath… sliding in closer to him…, Cowboy what do you say…we take this ..Oh someplace a bit more private…placing a kiss in the center of his chest….taking in his scent….”Cowboy”…I’ve Miss You!

No one ever noticed , that they left the party…, except Katie and Billy.. they saw the two.. quietly slip down Front Street…arm in arm…just between the shadows…..

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Pt.15

“Revenge”  
Conclusion

 

Arm in Arm, slipping through the Shadows of Dodge,… cuddled in the warmth of one another’s arms..  
Saying not a single words through-out the walk ….As they come upon the quietly darkened locked…  
Long Branch,…. Matt started to ask for the Key… but, a slight response….et huh… This way…  
tilting her head towards the side stairs… Matt gently guided her up the stairs,.. keeping his large hand just  
At the small of her back,… quietly un-locking the door,… Kitty, did you leave a light on? Uh huh…  
Shhhh,… follow me Marshal… as he entered behind her…he noticed,.. The room slightly lit , just enough to give a warm glow…. Now taking him by both hands…Come ,relax.. Give me just a minute will ya Cowboy? As she turned to go into the water- room, Matt made himself comfortable.. two glasses were carefully place on the table ,in front of the Settee.. with a decanter of Brandy .. He began to pour …  
I can get you something if your hungry?… What’s that Kit? I said If your hungry,.. Then she stopped   
realizing he was no longer listening to a word she said.. instead…, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the vision before him…. Kitty was now standing in the door way.. In a sheer Ivory satin trimmed Robe…  
all it was covering…well all it was covering was a Ivory satin Teddy… that fit her curves like a Glove!  
She had just begun to loosen the pins from her hair…, Matt?.. Did you hear anything I just said? Huh?  
Oh, Yeah, Hungry…Yeah …but,… Not For…. She now moved closer….. Matt are you alright….?  
reaching for her hands,.. pulling her even closer.. I will be! Kitty,.. You, …You are Beautiful!  
She knelt in front of him…. Cowboy.. You make me feel beautiful ..I’ve never felt more Beautiful, then when I’m alone with you… he now slid both hands into her hair…releasing the remainder of the curls…  
letting them fall loosely down her back. Then lifting her to her feet…and guiding her across the room..  
All the while she was working the buttons on his shirt…sliding her hand across his bare chest….ummmmmmmm, then once again touching her face to his bare skin.. breathing in his scent…  
Pushing the shirt over and off his shoulders… Care to help me out here Cowboy? Sure thing.. he began  
Sliding the robe off her shoulders,.. giggling…Not me…yours…silly!…oh, yours is more fun…cause then I can do this,.. tilting his head to kiss her neck and shoulders… Yes, I know.. But , let’s get these boots off of you….that was quick,.. He wasted no time relieving himself of the heavy things… Now that she had him sitting….again she knelt before him…. running her hands up and down his thighs….from outside to in….  
gradually working him back to a position… which gave her full advantage….ummmmmm, she began kissing his inner thighs…massaging them as she slowly moved upwards…till she wrapped her hands around the fullness of his Manhood…..Ahhhh, Kit! She continued massaging him with her soft warm Lips….  
Till he felt he would explode! Pulling her up to him,.. she slid her Hot,. Now excited body along his….  
Stopping at his chest… taking and tantalizing with her teeth.. His hard Nipples….. KIT! Rolling her over..  
He continued kissing inch by inch…from her Lips, to her neck,.. Working his way.. as he removed the remainder of what little she was wearing….tracing her nipples with his tongue.. Then sliding his tongue straight down the center of her stomach…. Rolling her over.. kissing the small of her back…licking every inch he could of her sweet smelling flesh… as he lowered himself.. continued kissing down the back of her legs placing special kisses…on her lower stomach as she turned….wrapping his arms gently but firmly.. around her thighs…Tenderly tasting each inner-thigh.. till he reached the center, where by now ..  
was hot sweet and just right for the taking…. Bringing Kitty to the extreme point of Pleasure… he heard. .her sultry voice ,,..Call out….OH Cowboy! Please! What Honey ?..What do you Want? You Cowboy!  
I want you ..Please Now !?…Please don’t tease me?…. I need to feel you, ..I need to feel you fill me…  
Honey ..I thought you’d never ask…sliding up a top her… working his way between the warmth of her thighs…. Now Cowboy!.. Then Ever so tenderly and gently…. He filled her with all he had….  
At that moment,. the world cease to exist… and once again..  
Blue met Blue, Hot Flesh, met Hot Flesh… The fire that ignited between their two Heart and Bodies…Melted these two…Into One!  
No telling where One started and the Other Ended…. 

Later spent in one another’s arms,….Kit, That was…uh huh! she murmered.…Did I tell you how much I Missed you?  
Oh, Honey Loud and Clear! Matt said …snuggling her close to him…Cowboy? ..huh? What I told Katie was right.. ..looking down slightly… huh? Best Revenge,… Living our lives,.. Just be who we are!  
I’ll take that…every time!…Me too… For the remainder of the evening and early into the next morning..  
The Two Lie entwined in the warm, Safe, comfort… of the Intimate Love they had shared.. 

“This is who They Were!”

 

FINI


End file.
